Demons and Wizards
by damien455
Summary: REWRITTEN VERSION. The Charmed Ones and their children go to Hogwarts after recieving a letter about demonic problems. What happens when they go, and what happens when Phoebe and Cole's son becomes a suspect in the murder of a high profile wizard? Review
1. Default Chapter

"Demons and Wizards"

Default

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, except anyone you have never heard of. Thanks.

I am rewriting this story. I was not pleased with what I had written so far. Some things will be similar, but not much. This is a brand new story line, but it is still a Charmed/Harry Potter Crossover. This is just an informational chapter. Enjoy.

Setting: Charmed: Everything up until season 5 has happened. Cole is still alive, and now reigns as Source of All Evil. Wyatt and Chris are both alive. Leo is an Elder, living with the Charmed Ones again. Phoebe and Cole were together once, and that resulted in a son. Paige is single with a daughter.

Harry Potter: Everything in the books (1-5) has happened. The story takes place during their sixth year.

Character Info:

Charmed

Piper Halliwell: She is 48 years old, and has two children, Wyatt and Chris. Her two powers are: Temporal Stasis, and Molecular Combustion.

Phoebe Halliwell: She is 46 years old, and has one son, Damien. Her three powers are Premonition, Levitation and Empathy.

Paige Matthews: She is 44 years old, and has one daughter, Maria. Her powers are: orbing- telekinesis, orbing, shape shifting and sensing.

Leo Wyatt: Piper's husband and father to her two kids. He is a former whitelighter and currently an Earth-based Elder.

Cole Turner: Phoebe's ex-husband, and father to her child. He is the Source of All Evil.

Wyatt Halliwell: He is 18 years old. His powers are: force field generation, orbing-telekinesis, orbing, and temporal stasis.

Chris Halliwell: He is 17 years old. His powers are: telekinesis, orbing, and molecular combustion.

Damien Halliwell-Turner: He is 16 years old. His powers are: flaming in/out, energy balls, and levitation.

Maria Halliwell: She is 15 years old. Her powers are: orbing, premonition, empathy.

Chris has these powers because they were the powers his older self demonstrated throughout seasons 5 and 6. We all know he can orb, and his telekinetic abilities were shown to us the most in 6. He blew Leo up in the end of season 5, that is why he has that ability.


	2. The Letter

"Demons and Wizards"

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Damien and Maria. Nothing else, nor do I claim to own anything else. Thank you.

Chapter One: **_the Letter _**

Paige Matthews, a resident Charmed One, orbed into the kitchen after a long night of restless sleep. Her shoulder length brown hair (the color her hair was in the season six finale) pulled into a tight pony tail, with strands frizzing out. Her eyes red and blotchy.

"Paige, you look like death." said Piper, her second eldest sister after the late Prue, whom she never met.

"I know. I've been having strange dreams lately. They keep me up at night." she yawned.

"What about?" asked Piper, who was cracking eggs into a bowl.

" I don't know. Why are you dressed already?"

"Well its Sunday, and it's the kids last Sunday before school starts again, and its almost eleven." smiled Piper, who was wearing a red short sleeve shirt, and blue jeans. Her long brown hair pulled up into a neat high pony tail.

"Ugh." moaned Paige as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

Phoebe and her son, Damien, entered the kitchen laughing merrily about some joke.

"Hey what is with the laughing?" asked Piper, who was scrambling eggs at the stove.

"Nothing. Paige, sleep much?" asked Phoebe, who was smiling.

"No. Why is everyone dressed? I know it is like eleven in the morning, but come on."

"Well the kids and I are going school shopping in a little bit." said Phoebe, who wore her dark brown hair down, and had on a white skirt, and a blue peasant shirt.

"Oh, how come I didn't know about this?"

"I don't know, Maria didn't tell you?"

"No, she is so distant lately. I'm going to go change." she yawned and orbed out of the room.

"Aunt Paige needs to sleep more." said Damien as he took a seat at the table. He was wearing blue jeans, and a green polo shirt. His brown hair gelled, and under a hat.

Piper and Phoebe laughed.

"Phoebe call the kids." said Piper as she placed a bowl of scrambled eggs on the dining room table, along with two platters of bacon and a platter of toast. It took a lot of time and energy to cook for eight people.

In ten minutes flat, three more kids came running down the stairs, while Leo and Paige orbed in.

Wyatt, the oldest, wore a red teeshirt and black jeans, his blonde hair messed up from sleep. Chris had on navy track pants, and a matching zip up sweatshirt, and lastly Maria had on a pink sun dress.

"Mom it looks great." smiled Chris as he dove in and ate.

"Thanks sweetie. After this, I think Aunt Phoebe is taking you all to get school stuff." said Piper.

The four kids and Phoebe piled into her van at about eleven-forty-five. Piper was left to clean the dishes, while Leo went to see the Elders. Paige was busy in the attic trying to find a meaning behind dreams.

"Paige!!" came Piper's voice up the stair well and into the attic. Paige, alarmed, quickly orbed out.

She orbed in the kitchen about thirty seconds later to find, Piper cleaning a broken plate off the ground, and an owl frozen in the air.

"Piper? Why is there a frozen owl in the kitchen?"

"I don't know. It just appeared, out of no where. I panicked and froze it."

"Uhm, did you bother to see what it was holding?" asked Paige as she carefully pulled a letter out from the frozen animal.

"What's it say?" asked Piper earnestly.

Paige read:

_To The Charmed Ones and family, _

_I hope this letter finds you well. I am writing to you because of a demonic disturbance we are experiencing. Several of our students have been acting rather weirdly. Our magic is unable to help, and we were hoping that your magic might. Bring who you must, we need you in this dire time. Please arrive at Hogwarts School by Monday, August 30. Your help is most appreciated. Thank you._

_Sincerely, _

_**Professor Albus Dumbledore**_

Headmaster

"Leo!" yelled Piper, who really needed an explanation of this.

Leo orbed in quickly.

"What is it honey?"

"Hogwarts sent us a letter. What is it?" asked Piper, who was confused.

"Hogwarts is a wizarding school in England. Very different magic. The reason they are calling to you is because demons aren't something they have experience with. I think we should go, because you never know who might die."

"Fine. Someone call Phoebe." said Paige as she orbed the owl outside.

Phoebe rushed home with the kids and all gathered in the living room. Piper was in there flipping through the Book, while Paige re read the letter.

"What is going on?" asked Damien, who took a seat next to his cousins.

"We are going to England. A magic school, called Hogwarts is in danger from demons, and they asked for our help. You will all be attending. Go now, and pack what you need. According to the book, no electricity dependant things work there." said Piper.

"No hair dryer?" said Maria sounding sad.

"That's right. Now go. We leave in an hour because of the time change."

The four teens left, three orbed and one flamed out.

An hour later, everyone was gathered in the foyer of the manor. Piper was placing the Book into a bag, while Phoebe ran around frantically watering the flowers.

"How long are we going for?" asked Damien.

"As long as we are needed." said Piper. "Everyone follow Leo's trail."

Leo smiled and orbed out, holding onto Piper and Phoebe. Paige, Wyatt, Chris and Maria orbed by themselves and Damien flamed out.

**That's chapter one. Please review! **


	3. Arrival and Out of Place

"Demons and Wizards"

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chapter Two: **_Arrival and Out of Place_**

Professor Albus Dumbledore stood in front of a large portrait of himself as he addressed the teachers at Hogwarts.

"The Charmed Ones are coming here to help us. I don't know what to do except to have them come here and investigate."

"But they aren't wizards. They won't know our customs." said a greasy haired man.

"Severus, that aside, they are the only ones who can help us. I don't even know what a demon is."

"What are we to do with their children?" said Snape.

"We shall place them in classes." answered Dumbledore.

"Oh, and in what house? And what about when the kids learn of their abilities?"

"I will sort them with the hat, and I will advise them not to use their powers. I have everything planned out so don't worry. They should be arriving shortly."

The teachers stood in the office waiting for the magical guests to arrive.

There were a couple flashes of white and blue light, and a big flame and the Halliwells were standing in the office.

"Ah, you must be the Halliwell's." said Dumbledore walking forward.

"And you are?" asked Piper, who stepped forward.

"I am Professor Dumbledore. Welcome to Hogwarts. These are my colleagues. Professor's McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout and our nurse Madame Pomfrey."

"Hi, I'm Piper. This is my husband Leo, and our son's Wyatt and Chris." smiled Piper.

"I'm Phoebe and this is my son, Damien."

"And I'm Paige, and that is my daughter, Maria."

"Welcome. I ask that you please comply with certain rules. One, no powers around other students. Two, you must be in robes at all times. Three, you mustn't reveal to anyone that you are from the other world."

"Those are easy enough for us to follow. Thank you. So where will we be dorming?" asked Phoebe.

"In a hidden chamber, but first, we must enroll your children as students."

"What? No one said we would have to go to class!" exclaimed Maria.

"In order to keep your identities hidden you must. I will be placing you in Gryffindor. And you will all be in the sixth year except Wyatt. He won't have to enroll."

"That is so not fair." muttered Chris at his older brother. They were only a year apart, considering he was conceived on Wyatt's first birthday.

"Now if you will all follow me to your dorms." smiled Dumbledore as he led the way out of his office.

All of the witches were memorized by the beauty that was Hogwarts.

"This is the Dwelling, where you will all be staying." DUmbledore said as he led the Charmed Ones into an elaborate room. The walls were blue, and there was a bookcase on one wall, a fireplace on another, and a small closet.

There was a staircase leading upstairs.

"There are four bedrooms upstairs. Each door as the occupants name on it. Inside you will find robes, which you will have to wear each day." Dumbledore explained.

The witches nodded.

"Chris, Maria, and Damien, would you come with me, I will show you to your rooms." Dumbledore said as he led the way out of the Dwelling.

The three followed the bearded man out of the Dwelling into the hallway. They were then led to the Gryffindor common room, which was empty, for the students would arrive tomorrow.

"The password is belthazar, I picked it in honor of your arrival. Chris and Maria looked at their cousin, Damien.

"I must advise you that you shouldn't use your abilities here, for the students don't understand your wandless magic, they might consider it evil."

"Well, how do we defend ourselves if anyone should mess with us? They have wands, and we can't use wands according to my dad because we aren't wizards." Chris said really fast.

"They won't mess with you, and if they do, I guess it would be fair for you to defend yourselves using your powers."

"Thank you, Professor." Damien said politely, as he looked around the location.

"You are welcome. In your dorms, you will find a schedule and books, and of course Gryffindor robes. Dinner is a five tonight, I shall see you there." he said smoothly and walked away.

Maria looked at Chris. "Let's check this place out."

The three entered the common room and were amazed by its beauty. They had never seen such an elegant room before.

Maria went inside her room. A room she shared with three other girls, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil according to the name plaques on the door. She found her suitcase and backpack on the bed, and in the corner of her bed was a uniform, which she found absolutely repulsive, and a pile of books. There were three things she hated: demons, school, and bad clothes.

She went over to the mirror in the corner of the room, and looked at her reflection. She was a very attractive young woman. Her brown hair was the same length as her Aunt Piper's, and her eyes were brown, and emotion full like her mother. She went over to her suitcase, and took a picture, and placed it on the counter in front of the mirror. It was a picture of her and her boyfriend, Justin. Justin was seventeen, and a senior at the high school she attended, although she would be starting her junior year. She had so many firsts with Justin: first weed encounter, first keg party, and first time having sex. Her favorite was the sex, for partying wasn't her thing. She loved him.

Damien and Chris went into their room, which according to the plaque they were to share with a Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. Just like in Maria's room, the uniforms were laid out as well as the books they would need. Damien didn't mind school, Chris on the other hand hated it. Damien and Chris looked nothing alike, they don't even look like cousins. Chris had dark brown hair and matching eyes, like his mother. Wyatt resembled more of Leo. Damien on the other hand, had black hair, and ocean blue eyes.

Chris placed a picture of him and his girlfriend on the night table between his and Damien's bed. Molly was a nice girl but seemed too into herself, or so Damien thought. Chris was only in it for the sex, but again that's only what Damien thought. He had come out of the closet a year ago to his mother and family, all of whom were accepting. His dad had trouble understanding it, but came around eventually.

Damien reached inside his coat pocket, and pulled out a pack of _Marlboro Lights_, and lit one up. He had been smoking cigarettes for two years, and no one in the family approved, but they knew they couldn't stop him, because no matter what, Damien would outlive them all.

"If you insist on doing that shit, you better blow it out the window." Chris said, as he started to unpack.

"Okay." Damien agreed as he unzipped his suitcase as well.

At around five o'clock, Chris, Maria and Damien left Gryffindor common room, and headed downstairs to the Great Hall to indulge in a meal.

"Hey mom." Maria greeted her mother, who was dressed in a robe, which was purple.

"Hi sweetheart. I don't know if this robe thing is working out with me." Paige bitched.

"Well, at least you don't have a wool skirt." she mouthed silently. Paige's face made a look of disgust.

Dinner had started, and Dumbledore picked the conversation topic. He was highly interested in their Wiccan powers.

"So what are your powers, if I might ask?"

Piper rose to the occasion as usual. "I can freeze time, and blow objects up."

"No witch or wizard can freeze time." Snape said stonily.

"Well this witch can." Piper said with an attitude as she flicked her wrist and Snape froze in place. "He needs a time out."

"I can orb things with my mind, orb, sense my family members, and shape shift." Paige rattled off her list of powers.

The freeze wore off, and he wasn't aware that five minutes had already passed.

"I can get premonitions, levitate, and I am an empath." Phoebe said proudly.

"Premonitions?" Snape said skeptically. The only person anyone knew of to get premonitions was Trelawney.

Phoebe ignored his rude comment.

"I can flame in and out, levitate and create energy balls." Damien answered.

"From what I've read about demons, I heard that energy balls are a demonic power." Dumbledore pointed out.

"That's right. I'm half demon. My father is the Source of All Evil." Damien remarked.

"So, you are what? The prince of evil?" Snape asked with a smirk.

"That would correct."

"So, Dumbledore, I think we found our demon problem."

Damien's face contorted with anger. He stood up, his chair falling to the ground. A blue crackling ball of energy resting in his right palm, "I can incinerate you with this." he threatened Snape.

"Damien Cole Halliwell-Turner, you will put out that energy ball and not threaten the teachers." Phoebe ordered her son, who complied to his mother's instruction.

"Sorry." Damien sneered with a laugh.

"Mr. Halliwell, after that little display, I can guarantee you a hard time in my class." Snape said.

"Oh what class would that be? How to neglect Washing you hair? Oh, and it's Halliwell-Turner not just Halliwell."

"I'll ignore that. I teach potions."

"Really? Because you see, me and my cousins grew up making potions. My favorite would be the one that turns people into turkeys."

Snape glared and continued eating his dinner. Damien hated Snape, there was something about him that he couldn't put his hand on, something that struck at Damien's nerves, something violent, almost evil. He wasn't sure.

"May we ask, how you know there is a demon?" Piper asked.

"There have been several unexplained happenings, and scorch marks left on walls, where pictures and other items once stood." Dumbledore explained.

"Can it be something from your world?" Wyatt asked.

"We've already ruled out the usual and unusual suspects." McGonagall inputted.

"Okay, well, as we are undercover we can investigate. Maria and I both wield the power of premonition, we can see what we can get." Phoebe added, looking at her niece who nodded.

"What are you so skeptical about Snape?" Maria asked.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, but your emotions did. I am also an empath."

"Maria's right, I too got a sense of disbelief about our powers."

Snape looked away and ignored them.

Maria and her Aunt Phoebe have the same powers except where Phoebe has levitation, Maria has orbing. Maria feels most magically connected to Phoebe, but more personally to her mother, Paige.

"We need you to believe us, or it will come off as you have something to hide. We don't have to be here, so I suggest you believe that we are genuine." Phoebe said.

Damien looked at Snape, the problem there was that Snape was hiding something, something that even empathy couldn't pick up. It was the second nature of a demon to sense what isn't, and there it was on Snape like a bad after shave, a secret, one that could compromise everything.

_I'll figure you out_. Damien thought to himself.

**There's chapter two, I hope everyone likes, yes it''s different than the first Demons and Wizards but I like to think of it as for the best! Review!!**

**Damien455**


	4. Love is in the Air

"Demons and Wizards"

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Four: Love is in the Air.

_**Author's Note: Some things that have happened in Book 6 of Harry Potter will happen in this story, so this story at times may contain Spoliers. Also, there is brief making out between two men in this chapter. If homosexuality irks you, then I suggest you stop reading this chapter after the subtitle: An Hour and a Half Later. **_

Damien stirred in his sleep. He could hear a rustling, an owl. He crept one of his blue eyes opened and saw the damn bird making its annoying sounds. He was half tempted to throw an energy ball at it, but exposure was not on his list of things to do. He and his family had been at Hogwarts for one week, and there was no sign of a demon, anywhere. Damn wizards always making stuff up. The classes were hard and easy, but he tried his best any way. He rolled back over, and fell asleep peacefully.

Chris heard the sound as well, it was annoying and made him want to scream. He saw that his cousin had gone back to sleep. He made a small gesture with his wrist, and the bird's cage opened, and out flew the bird. "Damn animals." he whispered as he went back to sleep.

Maria was already up by six o'clock. She was dressed in her "muggle" clothes as everyone called them because it was Saturday, and they the school were going to Hogsmeade. She was wearing blue jeans, flip-flops, and a pink short sleeve shirt which hugged her cleavage. Her brown hair was pulled into a tight pony tail, her side bangs curled just a bit. Her lips were glistening in the pink strawberry lip gloss. She was ready to go out and have fun with her cousins. She glanced around the room, and saw that everyone was fast asleep. She nodded and orbed to the other side of the room. It had been a few days since she tested her orbing power, since she got premonitions off every old thing, and empathic vibes off everyone.

At around eight, everyone was meeting in the Great Hall to go. Damien walked in wearing a blue jeans and his Northface fleece, his brown A&F sandals, and a white baseball cap from Abercrombie as well. Chris was wearing a green polo and had on khaki shorts with his high top Converses.

"Morning." Maria smiled happily as she saw her two cousins.

"Have you seen mom?" Chris asked his youngest cousin.

"They are taking the day and going to our world. Wyatt is with them." she explained as she made sure she had the empathy blocking potion in her Louis Vuitton purse.

"Let's go, and swear to god, If I have to as so much spend a minute with these losers, I will flip," Damien said as he lit a cigarette.

"Bum me one?" Maria asked innocently.

"Since when did you start?" Damien asked amused.

"Since I said so." she said as she graciously accepted a smoke and lit it. Chris just rolled his eyes.

"What kind of stores are these?" Damien asked sarcastically as he noticed he recognized no names.

"Who the hell knows. I say we run off to the mortal world." Maria suggested, but was too late. She saw Hermione, Harry and Ron heading their ways.

"Hi," Hermione smiled. She was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, with blue jeans. Her bushy hair pulled back into a ponytail. Harry was in blue jeans and a Quidditch shirt, while Ron wore a green tee and black jeans.

"Hi." Chris smiled genuinely, as Maria and Damien smiled fakely. Chris was making the effort to fit in, Maria and Damien not so much.

"Well, we were thinking about heading up to the cliff overlooking the Shrieking Shack, want to come?" Hermione offered, as the three witches accepted.

The walk was long, and the September air quickly chilled.

"So what is this place?" Maria asked as she sensed a surge in unknown emotions, and Damien sensed the demon activity.

"A place that was haunted, but it was actually a safe haven for a former teacher who was a werewolf." Hermione explained.

"I don't feel right. Something is definitely not right with this place." Damien said as he scanned the area surrounding the shack.

"I know what you mean. My head is pounding in emotion." Maria stated.

"What do you think?" Chris asked cautiously.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked confused.

"Nothing." Maria said as she felt an unknown presence among them: a demon.

"Wiccans." he snarled as he saw the Charmed offspring.

"Demon!" Chris said as he flung his arm forward and he demon stumbled backwards in a telekinetic rush.

"What the hell is that?" Hermione screamed.

"What the hell did you do with your arm?" Harry asked shocked as he pulled out his wand.

"Stay back!" Maria warned as she sent a purple ball of energy from her forehead to her foe. think like Emma from Mutant X.

Harry muttered strange words, and silver blast emitted from his wand and hit the demon, not even scratching him.

"Wizard magic doesn't work on me." he snarled as he sent an energy ball at Damien, who levitated into the air, and sent an energy ball while in the air. The blue ball soared through the air and hit the demon right in the chest: vanquishing him instantly. Damien gracefully landed back on the ground. The three witches composed themselves and looked around at the three wizards, who were huddled by a fence with their wands out pointing at them.

"Calm down." Maria said smoothly.

"Stay back!" Hermione warned, her brown wand practically in Maria's face.

Chris motioned forward and the wand flew from her hand and landed five feet away.

"Look. You three are going to forget what you saw here today." Maria told them.

"Like hell we are! What are you people!" Ron whimpered. _How manly_, thought Damien.

"Forget." Maria said as her brown eyes became black and three purple psybolts were sent into each of the wizard's heads.

"What are we doing on the ground?" Harry asked confused.

"You tripped." Chris lied, as he picked up Hermione's wand and handed it to her. She smiled and so did he.

"So, lunch?" Hermione offered, "On me."

"Sure!" Chris responded almost immediately. Damien rolled his eyes, and pulled out his smokes and offered the pack to Maria, who graciously accepted. They both lit up with one match, and took deep drags. Their annoyance slowly crept from their veins, and a sense of peacefulness embraced them.

"Do they have to that?" Harry whispered to Chris, careful not to make Damien and Maria upset about their smoking.

"No, they don't." Chris said matter of factly. "Damien, Maria, put those out. Harry is uncomfortable."

Damien and Maria locked eyes and defiantly snubbed their cigarettes.

"Thank you." Harry said as he and Ron led the way, Chris and Hermione followed deep in conversation.

"Love is in the air." Maria whispered, and Damien laughed.

_An hour and a half later..._

Damien and Maria entered the Gryffindor common room, and saw all the first and second years who weren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade were playing these Wizard games, no one had heard of.

"I'm talking a nap before I psybolt everyone." Maria smiled and walked up to her room. Damien smiled a light smile, and headed upstairs to his dorm. Once in the confines of the room, he looked around to make sure no one was in there. When he was sure he was alone, he flamed out.

_Back in San Francisco.._

A blonde haired, green eyed teenager was sitting on his bed. His eyes scanning the walls for the usual spots, he spotted. The ones he meant to repair. He saw a picture of him and his best friend, Damien. It was taken a year before during a school trip to Los Angeles. He and Damien were really close; close enough for Damien to reveal his secret. The secret that he was a witch-demon hybrid with supernatural powers. He noticed the usual color flames appear in his room, and Damien was standing there.

"Hi." the blonde boy smiled at Damien.

"Hey." Damien said exhaustively, flaming such long distances made him woozy.

"Sit down. Why aren't you answering your phone at home?" the blonde boy acquired.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm in England with this stupid school."

"Damien, school starts next week. So you won't be there?" the boy said sounding rather disappointed.

"Yeah. But I promise I will flame here often to see you."

"You better." smiled the blonde boy.

"So. We tried this whole talking thing. Can we skip it now?" Damien asked.

"Definitely." the blonde boy smiled as he reached forward and kissed Damien on the lips gently. The two started to make the kiss last longer, and be more passionate.

"I have to be back in like an hour." Damien whispered.

"Well, let's take advantage." the blonde boy whispered.

"I love you, Jamie." Damien whispered as Jamie reached under the bed and pulled out a shoe box with condoms and lubricant.

"And I love you." he smiled.

**There is chapter four! Updates will be sooner. SO SORRY for the delay. Enjoy and review!**


	5. Death

"Demons and Wizards"

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Five: Death

Damien flamed into the Dwelling to see his family. He noticed that it was deserted. He could see his mother's lap top sitting on the table. He knew that electronic devices didn't work in this magical world, but why on earth is it on? He thought to himself long and hard before coming to the conclusion that Dumbledore must have worked his magic.

He rolled his eyes and headed out of the Dwelling by normal means: the front door. He entered the dingy hallway to be met with a bone-chilling draft. He rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms to keep warm. He could smell a horrible smell. His demon senses took over and he was able to feel a malevolent aura near by: demonic? No. It didn't have that demonic distinctness to it. It was human, he was sure of it. He rounded the corner and saw it. A burning corpse by the window, which was opened to reveal the cool September air. An act done deliberately to attract someone. Damien didn't feel sick by the corpse: being demonic was always good; you weren't resilient to the more disgusting aspect of humanity.

He quickly glanced around his surroundings and flamed into an empty classroom near the common room entrance. Upon arriving at the portrait, he saw Chris arriving with Hermione, hand in hand. "Um, Chris? Can I borrow you for a second?" Damien asked, making Hermione giving him a mean look. Chris nodded and whispered in Hermione's ear something Damien couldn't make out, not that he particularly wanted to.

"What is it, Damien?" Chris asked as the picture closed behind him, signaling that they were alone except for the prying ears of the Fat Lady.

"Body. Charred. By Dwelling. Need Maria. Now." he said quickly, Chris grasping every word. "I'll get her." he said as he muttered the password and entered the common room.

Five minutes later, the three cousins appeared in a swirl of orbs and a flash of fire next to the charred body of either a student or a teacher. "Maria?" Chris said, Maria catching on. She knelt next to the charred body. Her hand, pale and adorned with rings, glided over the body, careful not to the touch the burnt skin. She could sense the person's last emotions, fear and pain. Emotions lasted in a human's body, even after death.

"Nothing. I can't get a premonition." She said as she put her hand on the wall to help herself up. However, in doing so, a premonition soared into her. Her eyes clamped shut and a gasp of breath was released.

After about thirty seconds, the young witch opened her eyes. They were tear-filled.

"Maria?" Chris asked with concern. She stared at the wall opposite the body.

"Maria!" Damien said fearful. He knew something was wrong, he could sense it.

"MARIA!" both men yelled at her, after another failed attempt at her to speak.

She stared at them, her eyes were full of fear and pain. She saw something, she necessarily didn't want to see.

"What did you see?" Chris asked concerned, as he sat on the ground next to her.

"It's –.." she started, but was cut off by a sob.

"It's –..." she started again, but was once again cut off by a sob.

"It's Lavender Brown." she said before another sobbing fit enveloped her.

"Oh my god." Damien said as he sat against the wall opposite the two witches and the charred body of Lavender Brown. Lavender was a good friend of Maria. She opened up to the Wiccan, they were room mates., friends, confidantes..and now she was dead. Burned alive. Damien was mad and sad all at the same time. Lavender was so nice, she always flirted with the young gay witch, she shared her notes, he liked her as a friend, and now she was gone. Chris, on the other hand didn't like her at all. Despised her beyond hate. Yet, he felt sad.

Damien threw an energy ball at the wall, where it made a loud impact, and some stone fell to the ground.

"We should tell Dumbledore." Chris said.

"Yes, we should. And we need to find the demon, immediately." Damien said.

"That's the thing, Damien, it wasn't a demon. It was a human. I could sense his emotions all around here." Maria said as she felt the vibes of empathy.

"I know. I sensed it too with my demonic senses."

"Then why did you say demon?" Chris asked.

"Because I would like to think that a person with a soul didn't this."

"Can we find a loop hole in the whole "protect the innocent, don't punish the guilty" clause?" Maria offered.

"I wish. Let's find Dumbledore." Chris said.

"You two tell him. I'm going to get Mom and everyone." Maria said as she orbed out. Chris and Damien looked at each other and orbed and flamed out.

Little did they know, that they were being watched. "I'll get you witches." the onlooker said as he disappeared.

_Midnight That Night_

New of Lavender's death spread through the castle like wild fire. Many students were affected by her untimely passing. Her parents had come to the castle to claim the body of the young girl. Dumbledore tried to console them, but to no avail. Hogwarts wasn't safe to them anymore. But the question lingered, was it safe for anyone?

Piper, Phoebe and Paige had been working overtime on the case. Trying to get a lead. They had been granted full access to all parts of the castle. An action which aggravated certain teachers, Snape and Slughorn, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"This is useless." Wyatt muttered as he orbed another book back onto a library shelf.

"You're telling me." Damien responded as he pulled another book from the highest shelf and levitated back onto the ground.

"Why would someone kill her though? It doesn't track. Her parents are shop owners, and she was just a student." Wyatt said outloud.

"Maybe it was just a wrong place wrong time situation." Damien said as he pulled a cigarette out of the pack and lit it with his lighter. He took a long drag and exhaled.

"I don't know why you insist on killing your lungs." Wyatt said to him, not in the stern way like his mother, Phoebe, but more like an older brother.

"I'm immortal in a way. I can grow to be as old as my dad. Smoking won't kill me. A potion maybe, but not this." Damien said absent mindedly.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, and continued the search.

Chris and Maria were going through Lavender's school files on the opposite side of the library.

"This girl was a gifted student." Maria said as she looked over teacher recommendations for this NEWT program.

"Especially in Divination." Chris said as he read a report card.

"She was probably a seer." she said absent mindedly.

"Is that like Uncle Cole's demoness friend?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, except Lavender wasn't a maliciously evil future seeing bitch." Maria said.

"True. Maybe whoever killed her was after her power of precognition?" Chris suggested.

"Maybe, but Uncle Leo said that their premonitions are different than mine. Theirs rely on enchanted objects, such as: crystal balls, tarot cards, palm reading, tea leaves, numerology and astrology. My power is based on touching the psychic energy left on an object." Maria pointed out, "Mine's a physical power, hers is aided. So I doubt it."

"This is ridiculous. I say we cast a truth spell." Chris said frustrated as he threw down her report card.

"Yeah, because that will turn out to be wonderful." Maria said sarcastically.

"You know, we better get some sleep." he said to her, "Its making us cranky."

"I can't. Not until I find this son of a bitch and vanquish his ass."

"He's human, you can't vanquish him. It's against the Wiccan Rede." Chris pointed out.

"Fine. I'll settle for hexing the little shit." Maria spoke as Wyatt and Damien strolled over; defeat etched on their faces.

"What now?" Chris asked as he saw his older brother and cousin.

"Damien and I were thinking, what if we could summon the one person, witnessed the crime?"

"What are you talking about Wyatt? No one witnessed the crime." Chris said marveling at his brother's blunted statement.

"Yes, this person had to." Damien spoke.

"Who?" Maria asked interested.

"Death." the two males spoke together, as Chris and Maria's faces lit up with surprise.

"It might work. In order for her to die, Death had to be present." Maria said.

"Exactly."

The four of them appeared in the Dwelling in their forms of transport. Phoebe and Paige were passed out on the couch, while Piper and Leo were cuddled up on the love seat, both passed out as well. The Book laid on the table, where it had been abandoned when the witches fell asleep.

Careful not to wake them, Wyatt orbed the Book to them, and orbed out. The three younger witches following Wyatt's orb-trail.

Wyatt rematerialized by the lake outside on the Hogwarts grounds.

"Why here?" Damien asked.

"The spell invokes the spirits of air, sand and sea." Wyatt said as he found the spell, written delicately in their late aunt Prue's handwriting.

"Oh, but it's a lake, not a sea." Maria pointed out.

"It will work." Wyatt said as he took of his running shoes and socks and stepped onto the sand around the lake. It was cold to his feet. The other three did the same, and stepped next to Wyatt.

"_Spirits of air, sand and sea, _

_converge to set the angel free_

_in the wind, we send this rhyme, _

_bring death before us, before our time_!" the four chanted. There was a swirl of black light and Death appeared.

"Why did you summon me?" he said rather irritated.

"We want to ask if you collected the soul of Lavender Brown from these premises earlier today?" Wyatt asked.

"I did. It was her time." he said simply, "If you are trying to make an attempt at bringing her back–" he started only to be cut off.

"No, we just want to know if you saw who did this to her." Maria spoke.

"I did."

"Who was it?" Chris asked eagerly.

"I can't disclose such information."

"I will kill you, you bastard! Tell us!" Damien yelled.

"Kill death. How ironic." the Angel of Death laughed. Damien blushed, embarrassed.

"Please, tell us!" Wyatt urged.

"Your killer lies among you, safe within the school. His heart is full of hatred, hatred towards you." Death spoke in a rhyme like elegance and disappeared.

"I hate cryptic." Chris muttered as he looked to the stars.

"You aren't the only one." Maria said as she looked into the water.

"Well find her killer. We just need to know where to look." Wyatt spoke as he slipped his shoes back on and orbed out. The three looked at each other. They nodded and disappeared.

"I will kill the Wiccans." a voice spoke to the blackness of a dungeon. "Just like I did Brown."

"Good, my servant. Good." a voice spoke from the black. "Kill them. But leave the demon one alive."

"Yes, my king."

**I hope everyone liked this chapter! More will come soon! Review!**


	6. Onlooker

"Demons and Wizards"

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Five: **_Onlooker _**

_Author's Note: I made an error, the two previous chapters updated are chapters Three and Four, though they say Four and Five. Thank you. _

The next week had been hell for the witches. Everyone was paranoid about Lavender's death, and even the teachers were stumped. A fact that scared the wizards at the school. Damien, Maria and Chris however were working overtime with Wyatt to figure out the hidden meaning in Death's message. They had decided not to tell their parents about their encounter in fear that they would be upset for conjuring such a high force such as the Angel of Death.

The three witches were overloaded with their homework, for neglect was high. No one had any interest in doing the work, all they had on their mind was Lavender. Her best friend, Parvati had taken it the worse and was placed in some hospital St. Mungo's after an apparent suicide attempt. It was frustrating for the Charmed offspring, because for once they were powerless, unable to use their magic to aid the investigation. All were sleep deprived because only in the depths of night were they able to research.

Wyatt had it rough. He had to orb back and forth to the real world, or as these wizards called, the 'muggle' world. He had to train with Excalibur daily with the Elders, he had to check on the house, and he had two charges to deal with. Wyatt was given two young witches to watch out for when he turned eighteen. Alicia Stones, a sixteen year old witch in Portland, Oregon with the power of transmogrification, and was currently Wyatt's girlfriend. The other charge was a much younger witch: thirteen year old Linda Gaines, a powerful witch with the power of mental suggestion (Rex's power in 1.10 Wicca Envy). Not to mention, nightly sessions with his dad to develop the Healing Touch as a power, so he can heal his charges, not that they were demon hunting much at such young ages.

Chris had been thrown into a relationship with Hermione, which was blooming so rapidly, it was hard to keep up with what they were doing each day. Ron and Harry both threatened Chris with their whole macho, "break her heart, we break your balls" talk, which actually had Chris afraid. He had read about all these spells and charms they could perform on him.

Damien was in demonic overload. He was being badgered by his mother concerning his well-being because his demonic powers were taking precedence over his witchly ones. She was concerned his senses were growing at an alarmingly fast rate. Damien shrugged it off as normal. Although, every other night he would flame to Jamie, and see his boyfriend, a person he trusted more than anyone.

Maria's life at Hogwarts was characterized by long periods of sleep to rest off the emotions of the fellow students, everyone was feeling the aftermath of Lavender's death, except a group of Slytherins. In her first day, she was warned by Hermione to stay away from them, they were evil. Hermione had no idea what evil was, Maria thought to herself.

The Gryffindor sixth years just entered their potions classroom. Hermione and Chris sat next to each other, as did Harry and Ron. Damien rolled his eyes, and couldn't help but feel that they didn't like him. He sat next to Maria, who was flirting with a Slytherin from across the room. A Slytherin, Damien recognized as Draco Malfoy.

"Today, we won't be making potions. As much as that may dismay you. However, you will be learning. Open your notebooks and write this down. Wicca. W-I-C-C-A, for those of you who are spelling impaired."

Damien and Maria quickly locked eyes, as Chris remained unphased.

"Who can tell me where Wicca comes from?" he asked in his slummy voice.

Hermione was quick to raise her hand. "Miss Granger?"

"Wicca comes from the Anglo-Saxon word _wicce_, meaning 'wise one, a seer, or a shaman."

Damien and Maria looked at each other, neither knew that fact.

"Very well, and what exactly is Wicca?" Snape commanded with an elegance only he could muster. Maria dared to raise her hand.

"Miss Halliwell, do enlighten us."

"Wicca is a religion, based upon Mother Earth and other deities. Practitioners call themselves Witches."

"Excuse me, Professor Snape?" the blonde haired Slytherin asked.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy?"

"If practitioners of Wicca are witches, then how come we don't follow the same rules? You know as wizards and witches?"

"Good point. Anyone have an answer?" Snape was being unnaturally nice this day.

"Witches in the Wiccan world, are both male and female. Here, men are called wizards and women are called witches." Damien said without raising his hand.

"Five points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn." Snape said as he returned to the lesson. The rest of class was filled with questions and boring facts. Thankfully Snape didn't stray down the path of Power Witches, or witches like themselves who have real magic and powers and have a duty to protect the innocents.

"Damien, you know that Snape takes points away when you don't raise your hand! Why did you do that!" Ron scolded.

"Sorry, it's no big deal is it?" Damien countered.

"Yes it is! Those thirty points were the difference between Gryffindor and Slytherin! Now we've been dropped to second place, and they are ahead now." Harry said.

"Look, Damien didn't know. It's no big deal, we can get points back." Maria said in her cousins defense.

"Whatever." Ron and Harry murmured and turned around and headed away.

"Damien, don't worry about them." Maria said soothingly, knowing that Damien was getting upset.

"Look, Harry forgot his quill." Damien pointed to a quill on the ground, the initials HP on it. Maria bent down and picked it up, and was pulled into a premonition.

Quickly recognizing Maria's strained look, he asked, "What did you see?" after she had opened her eyes.

"I saw the next fire." she said as her eyes met his.

"It's some boy, he looked around twelve."

"A second year. What robes was he wearing?" Damien asked.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked stupidly.

"What color were his robes."

"Uhm, Hello? Maria-TV is black and white!" she said making gesticulations.

"Oh, uhm, what animal was on his chest?" Damien asked pointed to the lion on his robes.

"Oh, why didn't you just ask that? It looked like a kitty cat." she smiled.

"Maria, kitty cat? What are you, three?"

"Shut up. It looked like a cat."

"Hufflepuff, maybe?"

"Yeah." she said.

"That would be a badger. But why would you have a vision of this boy dying if it was Harry's quill?"

"You don't think that maybe he's the killer, do you?" Maria whispered as a group of third year Ravenclaws passed by.

"I don't know. But I do know we're about to be late for Charms." Damien said, as he checked the hall around him. "Last one there does the other's potions homework."

"Agreed." Maria said as she disappeared in a swirl of lights, and he in a roaring flame.

"Interesting." said a voice from the dark corner of the hallway. His eyes flashes with malice as he ran off.

The two appeared at the Charms classroom at the exact same time.

"Draw." Maria said as she and Damien quietly entered the classroom trying not to attract attention to themselves.

"Excuse me Professor, Damien and Maria are late." a voice spoke to Professor Flitwick.

"My my, I see. Mr. Halliwell-Turner and Miss Halliwell will serve a detention tomorrow evening at six." he said as he marked down on a piece of parchment paper.

"Look at me at any point during this class, I will kill you." Damien said threateningly to the speaker, who rated on his cousin and himself. Ron looked away, scared.

"Damien, no need to be so demonic." Maria whispered.

"It's in my blood." he laughed, as did she.

As Flitwick continued to teach the class, Maria whispered to Chris, who was once again sitting next to Hermione. Chris turned around aggravated. "What!"

"I had a premonition. Someone is going to die tonight."

"Where?" he asked.

"The place where we found Lavender." she whispered quietly.

"Okay, how did you get the vision. What were you touching?"

Hoping he wouldn't ask that question, she had no choice. "Harry's quill."

"You lie."

"Like hell I would lie about innocent!" Maria said sternly.

"You and Damien think he's going to do it don't you!" he whispered angrily.

"No. I can't explain why I would get such a vision on that particular item! I can't control it. I was meant to see this happen, and if that means that Harry has something to do with it, so help me God, I'll stop him."

"You and Damien don't even give them a chance." Chris spoke angrily.

"They don't like us." Damien threw in, as he was listening to the conversation.

"Stick it, Damien." Chris said.

"Chris, don't make me mad." Damien said.

"You know what! You are on your own tonight. So you two can see for yourselves that Harry has nothing to do with this murder."

"Geez, since when did you and Harry get so close? You two dating now?" Damien made fun of Chris.

"No, dating me is your job, fag." Chris roared in a whisper, which he immediately regretted saying and felt horrible for doing so. Damien slammed his books closed and got up. He pulled his robes off, and tie, and just marched away. He was done.

"Mr. Halliwell-Turner, come back here now!" the teacher roared.

"Shut up midget." Damien said in a purely sadistic demonic tone. "I'm done with this school." he was out the door. Once in the hallway, he flamed out. Away from Hogwarts and away from his cousin.

"Look what you did!" Maria said to Chris as he looked way. She too stood up and ran after her cousin. Once she was in the hallway, she orbed away.

"Cousins fighting. How sweet." that same strange voice spoke from the corner. His eyes black as night staring at where Maria's orbs once swirled.

"I'll get you." he said before disappearing himself.

_**I know it's shorter than most, but I was pleased with what I had so far. I hope no one was offended by Chris' use of the word, 'fag'. I'm gay, so don't think I am at all homophobic. Updates will come soon, I hope you all enjoyed! Review! **_


	7. Confessions of a Demon

"Demons and Wizards"

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chapter Six: **_Confessions of a Demon _**

A_uthor's Note: I apologize for the lengthy delay on this story. Here is chapter six, enjoy!_

Maria followed Damien's flame trail for an hour before giving up and returning to the castle. Chris had a serious attitude problem and needed to be dealt with. Where did he got off siding these wizard freaks over his own family. She walked through the halls of the school. The portraits of various witches and wizards were whispering about the whole incident in Charms, earlier that day.

She entered the common room, and found Chris, Harry, Ron and Hermione playing a game of Wizard chess. Her anger soared.

"Christopher, we need to chat." She said angrily.

"Not now, can't you see he is busy?" Ron spoke.

"You better mind, your own business, so help me God." Maria threatened.

Harry and Ron both stood up with the hands on their wands. Bring it, she thought to herself. Chris finally stood up. "I'll be right back." He said, and ushered Maria out of the common room.

"Did you find him?" was the first thing to leave his mouth.

"No, but we have a murder to stop." Maria said.

"It's not Harry." Chris protested.

"You know what Chris, you can believe that all you want, but don't deny my power. I touched Harry's quill and saw the murder. How do you explain that!"

'I don't know. Maybe the real killer touched the quill?"

"Chris, that is bullshit, and you know it. There is a reason, I had that particular premonition with that particular object. I know you are friends with them and I know you don't think they can do that sort of thing, but we don't' know what they are capable. Seriously, how much damage can they cause with those little sticks of theirs?"

"Harry is a good person, he wouldn't do this."

"Chris, I hope you are right, but I will be there tonight, waiting for the attack, and I am not afraid to use my powers against him, if I have too. I am a witch and a protector of the innocent. And if that means hurting Harry in the process, then I will."

"You wouldn't hurt him."

"Chris, get off this siding with them streak. You have an obligation as a Charmed One to protect the innocent. Don't forget that, and don't forget who your real friends are. They aren't in that room. When this is all done, we are finished here and we head back to San Francisco. And if they are your real friends, then why don't know about your powers?"

'Dumbledore, said not to tell to them."

"Exactly, which means there is something going on in this place, where our powers can't be public knowledge." She spoke, her nostrils flaring.

"Maybe because they don't know about witches." Chris retorted.

"That library holds a thousand years of knowledge; there is probably some paper trail about our world. _Your_ world."

"There might be nothing."

"There's always something, Chris. Always. I just wish you could see that." Maria said softly as she orbed away.

"Please be wrong." Chris spoke to himself as he looked to the heavens. 'Please".

_**Somewhere…**_

"Master, the witches are at odds. Just like you predicted." A slimy voice spoke into pure darkness.

"Well done, my servant. Now, make sure, Potter and his friends are there tonight." An equally slimy voice spoke back to the young man. His voice laced with malevolence.

"I shall, my liege." The young man bowed.

"Now, tell me, where is the Turner boy?"

"No one knows. He must know how to keep his flame trail hidden."

"A trick he obviously learned from my cousin." The older man spoke.

"Shall I visit the Source and ask his assistance in the matter?"

"No. Cole must never learn of what we are attempting."

"I understand." The man remained bowed on the ground.

"Just do as I desire, and then maybe, the witches will learn that they are about to lose to the biggest threat in the Eastern world."

"Yes, Lord Voldemort."

_**Back at Hogwarts…**_

Damien walked through the common room, all eyes on him. He looked tired, and weak. A cigarette burning in his right hand as he made his way up the stairs. Obviously, news of the day had spread like wildfire.

"Damien!" a female voice called to him. He turned around, his blue eyes sullen.

"Where were you?" Maria asked as she approached him.

"Home, I was there thinking." He said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Let's go upstairs." She said pulling him towards the stairs. He took a drag. His eyes met his cousin's, and Chris' hateful words filled his mind. He tore his vision from the older boy and followed his cousin.

Once in the confines of the empty girl's dormitory, they sat down on the bed.

"Damien, are you okay?" she asked gently. He nodded. She pushed forward.

"Damien, I know you're lying." She stared him in the eyes.

"I would appreciate it, if you didn't use your powers on me."

"I didn't use my empathy. I used my cousin's intuition. You are the strongest witch there is, after Wyatt anyways. You never let anything get to you. Tell me what's going on."

"I've been called a fag, many times in my life. I remember the days when I used to say it myself. The first time anyone called me that was Jane Kelly in fifth grade, because I didn't kiss her under the bleachers. It's a disgusting word, made me sick to hear it. That didn't stop me from saying it to this guy during my freshmen year. I called him a fag because he looked at me 'that way'. I again, felt so guilty. Then I fell for a guy. Matthew Harris, sophomore year. He and I were best friends for a long time. Then I made a move, and he freaked. I later erased his memory with a spell. When I came out to you, and everyone else, it was so painful. To see the disappointment in everyone's eyes, even though you all said it was okay. I apologized to Mom for weeks on end, and all she ever did was love me, and tell me she was proud that I was her son. But to hear that word come from my own cousin's mouth hurt me in a way, I don't think I'll ever be able to look at him the same way. I snapped. I insulted Flitwick, and ran. I ran like a sissy, because I couldn't handle my cousin calling me a fag. I flamed around the entire world for an hour before finally making my way back to the Manor. There I sat in my room and cried for an hour, before going to see Jamie, my boyfriend. He told me everything was alright and convinced me to come home, and I did. And bam, here I am."

Tears were pouring from his face and onto his white Oxford shirt. He was in pain. Maria could sense it, but at the same time, she knew it. She didn't know what to say. She pulled him close and he cried on her shoulder.

Twenty-minutes later, she spoke. "Come on, we have a murder to stop."

He smiled. He would love to kill something. 'Let's rock and load."

_**There is chapter six! I hope everyone enjoys. I wasn't planning on updating just yet, but after I received a review wishing that I would update, here it is! Enjoy and review! **_


	8. Rendezvous

"Demons and Wizards"

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Seven: **_Rendezvous_**

**Author's Note: Chapter contains some mild language **

_Midnight..._

"We've been camped out here for about six hours." Wyatt said to his two cousins, who were leaning against the walls outside the Dwelling.

"This attack better happen soon, or else, I'm going to go crazy." Damien said as he fidgeted against the wall.

"Look, my premonitions don't have a time stamp on them, so I don't know what this is going to happen. All I know is that it will." Maria said in annoyance. Suddenly, her eyes perked up, "Someone's coming. I can sense them."

"Who?" Wyatt asked as he stood up, his hands ready to freeze.

"Not sure." Maria spoke, "The potion is still in effect."

All of a sudden, Chris rounded the corner, he seemed out of breath.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked concerned and confused.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione snuck out of the dorms. I don't know where they are, and it took me forever to get here." He said out of breath.

"Why didn't you orb?" Maria asked.

"Couldn't risk it, if they saw me."

"Okay, do you think they are coming here?" Damien asked concerned.

"Perhaps? I'm not really sure. Damien, listen, I'm sorry, I really am." Chris apologized.

"It's okay. It's not important right now, finding this killer is."

"I agree. Perhaps, we should split up?"

"Why? This is the scene of the crime; shouldn't we be here, waiting?" Wyatt spoke.

"It's the most logical place to be? And if Harry and company are meant to be here, they'll find their way here. They always do." Maria said.

"So now it's just a waiting game." Damien said as he sat back down and leaned against the wall. The other three following Damien's lead. Chris sat next to Damien, in hopes that Damien wouldn't feel threatened by him.

They sat in silence for another hour, before Maria perked up. "Someone's coming." The four stood up and took positions. Wyatt ready to freeze, Chris ready to send whoever it is flying.

A young boy, a second year rounded the corner, running fast and scared. Maria could tell he was scared without using her power.

"Help, please." The young boy pleaded.

"What's going on?" Wyatt asked first, the other three surrounding the boy.

"Someone is after me." He spoke out of breath.

"Do you know who?" Chris asked looking behind him, to see if anyone else was following.

"No. I was just walking around, I can't sleep well. I went for a walk and this man in a black cloak started after me."

"Is he the one from your vision?" Damien asked Maria, and she nodded.

All of a sudden, the young boy started screaming dangerously. His robe caught fire and he went up in flames fast.

"What the hell?" Wyatt yelled as he froze the young boy, but the fire didn't freeze, just the boy.

"Oh my god!" Maria screamed as she pulled off her hoodie and started to try and put out the fire but to no avail.

The boy unfroze and his screams started again, piercing the night. A purple blast of energy came from Maria's head. "What did you do?" Chris asked, panicked.

"I sent him a blast to remove the pain. He can't feel the fire, but it's still burning his skin!"

"We need water!" Damien yelled looking around for any source of water, and all they could see is the lake through the window. Damien acted quickly and shot an energy ball at the window, blasting the glass into shards, and Chris stepped up. He focused his energy on the lake and a stream of water rose. The telekinetic sent the stream at the boy, but nothing happened the fire wouldn't let up.

"He's going to die, damn it!" Wyatt yelled as he tried to heal the boy, it worked, but as the burned skin healed, the fire would consume it again.

"Help, please." The boy pleaded.

Maria sent another blast putting the boy to sleep, so they could work without his screaming antics.

"Expelliarmus!" a voice called out and Wyatt was propelled into the wall, where he hit his head. A small trickle of blood coated his golden locks.

"What the hell are you people?" Hermione screamed as she whipped out her wand to put out the fire with a spell that generated water, but once again, nothing happened.

"Hermione, stop that! It doesn't work." Chris spoke as he went for her, but she backed away her want at his face.

"Honey, we are not the enemy. We are simply trying to save this boy."

"It looks otherwise." Ron spoke and pulled his wand and placed in front of Damien's face.

"What are you?" He snarled.

"A friend." Was all Damien said.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron cried and Damien quickly levitated out of the way and the blast hit Maria, knocking her out.

The fire burned more and more and the body was completely charred. The boy was dead.

"Put that away." Damien yelled as he floated back onto the ground, pissed.

"You cost this boy his life." Chris said to his 'friends'.

Harry stepped up and shot a red wave of energy at Chris who deflected it with a wave of his hand.

"I don't think so." Chris said as he placed his arm forwards sending the three wizards into the wall, knocking them unconscious.

'We are so royally screwed." Damien said as he tended to Maria and Wyatt.

"More like fucked." Chris said as checked on the three wizards.

**Review please!**


	9. Demonic Intervention

_**Demons and Wizards**_

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**_

_**Chapter Eight: Demonic Intervention **_

The passed out bodies of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley lay on the sofa of the Dwelling. Leo Wyatt was bent over Wyatt and Maria, healing them.

Phoebe Halliwell was off fetching Professor Dumbledore to alert him of the body and the nights events. Paige Matthews-Halliwell was Up There, conversing with the Elders about what had happened, and if they had any leads. Piper Halliwell had her youngest son, and nephew in a corner of the room, where she was yelling at them.

"You used your powers on them! How can you be so stupid, I would expect this from novice witch not the children of the Charmed Ones!" she yelled, her eyes fierce with anger.

"Mom, we had no choice. They attacked us, and Dumbledore said that we could use our powers for defense reasons." Chris said to his mother, afraid to yell.

"I don't care what he said! You could have killed them when you threw them into a wall, damn it, Chris, are you that irresponsible, or that plain stupid?" Piper flipped.

"Aunt Piper, I think we need to focus on the situation at hand, they know about us, and we need to explain to them about who we are, and what we are here to do." Damien finally spoke up.

"I think, Mr. Halliwell-Turner is correct." a voice spoke, and Piper turned around to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the doorway with Phoebe.

"Leo, revive the three wizards if you will." he dictated, and Leo did as he was told. Maria and Wyatt were awake now.

"What's going on?" Maria asked groggily.

"We have to tell them about us." Chris told his cousin.

"That's one conversation I'm not so eager to have." she said, as she stood up.

"You think any of us are?" Damien said, as Harry stirred awake.

_Forty Minutes Later..._

"So now you know that as long as there have been demons, there have been witches, persons blessed with the powers of magic and driven to protect the innocent from the clutches of evil. Us." Piper finished telling Hermione, Ron and Harry. She started with Melinda Warren and worked her way forward in time, taking time to explain them about their powers, destiny and even Prue.

"So let me get this straight. You, Piper, can freeze time, and blow objects up? Phoebe, you can see the future, levitate and feel emotions? Paige, you move things with your mind and that light thingy right?" Hermione summed up.

"Orbing, yes." Paige responded.

"So what do they do?" Ron pointed at the four children.

"I orb, create forcefields, freeze time, telekinetic orbing, like Aunt Paige, and heal." Wyatt responded.

"I move things with my mind, blow objects up and orb." Chris said, matching eyes with his hopefully still girlfriend.

"I levitate, create energy balls and can flame in and out of places, like orbing." Damien responded as he flamed from in front of the three to behind the three.

"I can see the future, feel emotions and orb." Maria spoke softly.

"I don't understand why there are two worlds of magic. I mean if we all practice magic, how come we all don't have these powers, or why we don't all use wands." Hermione spoke up.

"I don't think anyone does." Leo answered. "All we know is that these two worlds exist and it is critical that you don't tell of us to anyone."

"We understand." Harry answered, followed by nods from Ron and Hermione.

"I think it be best if you six return to the dormitory. Get some sleep, you have classes tomorrow." Dumbledore spoke, and the six stood up and went to go to the common room.

"Mr. Halliwell-Turner, if you would kindly stay behind. I would like to speak with you and your mother." the old wizard spoke, and Damien stopped and stared. He knew what this was about, his mother didn't. He could tell by her confused look.

The five continued onwards, and Damien remained. "If you'll excuse us." Dumbledore spoke to Piper and Leo. The two nodded and orbed out.

"Damien, Professor Flitwick came to me today and told me that you left class abruptly, and called him a midget, and also told him to shut up. Is this true?"

Phoebe's eyes bulged as she stared at her son. Her son, the respectable one, the dependable one.

"Yes." Damien answered without looking up.

"Damien Cole Halliwell-Turner! Why would you do something like that!" she scolded.

"It's more than that, Mom. When we were down in the dungeon, Maria got a premonition from Harry's quill about the attack. In Charms, we tried to convince Chris about it, but he accused us of lying and he called me a fag." Damien looked at his mother, and he saw her face change to pain for her son.

"He called you a cigarette?" Dumbledore questioned confused.

"No, in America, a fag is a derogatory word for a male homosexual. My son is gay, Albus." Phoebe said confidently and proudly.

"Oh. I understand." Albus spoke, rather weirdly. Phoebe got a sense that he was uncomfortable.

"I'm really sorry about what happened. I promise, I will never act like that again." Damien pleaded.

"I trust you, however, it questions our fears about you. The teachers and even I are concerned about your demon half."

"For one, my demonic side is not your concern nor your business, and I am in complete control of it. I have anger, as does everyone, and for you to imply that my demonic side is stronger than my human side is rather insulting. Not every out of character thing I do is because of my paternal lineage." Damien said.

"You will have to serve a detention with Professor Flitwick, next Tuesday at ten pm." Albus said before leaving the room. Phoebe turned to her son.

"Damien, he is right you know. You have been getting more and more violent."

"Mom, I don't need this from you too! You know, this wouldn't be a problem if you would only let me see Dad once and a while. He could help me, suppress this being within me, but No, he's too dangerous because he's the Source of All Evil. What about me, Mom? Wyatt and Chris see their Dad even though he is an Elder. Maria sees her dad three times a month, and I see Dad at least once a year, on my birthday! Other than that, I haven't seen my Dad, I don't even know if I really have one anymore."

"Damien, lower your voice. I understand, I didn't see my Dad much growing up."

"Yeah, but your Dad wasn't afraid of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad told me last birthday, that he was afraid to see me because he is worried that you, Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige will vanquish him. Also, he is afraid that I will vanquish him."

"You should know that we will never vanquish him." Phoebe reassured her son.

"Why, because you know that when he dies that his powers come to me and I become the Source, good or not."

"How do you know about that."

"Dad told me. He also told me that you knew that one day, I will be the Source, no matter what. That it was my destiny as told to you by the Elders when I was born. How could you lie to me like that?"

"I didn't want you to know about what will happen when Dad dies. I am trying to protect to you."

"Yeah, well you can't. Remember Mom, I can be vanquished. Remember that." and with that he flamed out, angry.

Phoebe started to cry. She stared at the fire and chanted: "I call upon the force of fire, bring the one that I desire." There was a blast of flames, and he appeared.

"What the hell do you want? I was busy." he spoke.

"Cole, you had no right to tell Damien about what the Elders told us."

"He's my son, and I thought he deserved the right to know."

"Yeah well, guess what? Not your call, it's mine as his mother."

"Yeah, well mother's shouldn't lie."

"You son of a bitch. I should have vanquished you." she sneered.

"Which time?" he laughed.

"The first time, instead I let my love get in the way."

"Shut up, Phoebe." Cole yelled as he came closer to her. She started to back away scared, when he reached forward and did it. He kissed her.

And she kissed back.


	10. Confliction

_**Demons and Wizards**_

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Nine:**_ Confliction _**

**Author's Note: This Chapter contains sexual content. If you are uncomfortable with such material, I apologize. **

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't  
_"Untitled" by Simple Plan

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_She could feel him inside of her. His eyes were staring deep into hers. She had forgotten how beautiful his blue eyes were. He was moving at a steady rhythm matching hers. She closed her eyes as she felt the ecstasy run through her veins. She could feel him tensing. She too began to reach her peak. Together, they both released.._

_He pulled out of her and whispered in her ear, "I love you, and I never stopped." _

"_I love you too, baby. Stay with me please." and he did. _

Phoebe Halliwell woke up nude in her bed at the Dwelling. The smell of passionate sex hung in the air. She pulled her long brown hair and put it into a pony-tail as she looked for her robe.

Cole was gone.

She sighed as she pulled her blue satin robe over her naked flesh. She then noticed a note placed on the pillow next to her.

_P-_

_I had to go. See you soon?_

_Love, C_

She smiled and folded it up and put it into her dresser. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She was happy. She quickly dressed and headed downstairs. Once downstairs, she saw her son sitting on one of the overstuffed couches, staring into the fire.

"Damien?" she asked kindly.

"Mom." he said in equal kindness.

"Damien, honey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about everything." Phoebe said as sat next to her son.

"I know. It's just that, I would like to know about stuff like that. I mean, part of me is evil, and the very real possibility of becoming the Source terrifies me. I would like to think that I'm meant to do great things for good. Not evil."

"Sweetheart. The difference between you and evil is that you save innocents everyday."

"Not last night though. That poor boy cried out for us to help, and we were powerless."

"Perhaps that boy couldn't be saved." Phoebe said trying to comfort.

"Then why did Maria have that premonition!" Damien stood up angrily. "I thought the purpose of that power was to give us enough warning to save the innocent!"

"Baby, premonitions have double meanings. Sometimes you're supposed to thwart them, and other times you have to let them play out, and learn from what happens. Maybe, we're supposed to learn something from this particular vision."

"Perhaps, but Mom, more and more people are going to die, and we can't do anything about. There has to be a connection between the two victims, that we just aren't seeing. Uncle Leo and Wyatt are working overtime Up There trying to find anything out. Chris is too involved with Hermione, to be objective now that she knows of us and is. I heard them talking last night. She wants to help and he's going to let her. And Maria is my only ally." he said pacing the floor.

"Damien, you shouldn't view her as your only ally. Your aunts and I are always with you."

"But when it comes down to it, I can't help but think that you all see the demon in me, and don't actually see the real me." he looked away from his mother.

"Sweetheart, of course I see the real you. You're my baby."

"You didn't always see the real me." He sat back down and looked into the fire.

"Yes, I did. I always knew about, and so did your father. We love you none the less, you know that now. Damien, just because I never said anything, doesn't mean I didn't know."

"Mom, I need you to do something for me." he asked.

"Anything sweetie." Phoebe said as she placed her hand on his.

"I want you to bind my demonic powers." He looked her in the eyes.

"Excuse me?" Phoebe asked flabbergasted.

"I want you to bind my demonic powers. Before you say anything let me explain." his eyes met hers. She had a "you better" look on her face.

"I was up all night thinking about everything that happened. And you and Dumbledore were right. I can get mean at times, more mean that I should. And as I was thinking about it, I decided that maybe having active demonic powers are affecting me and my judgment as a witch, and I can't allow that to happen. Being a witch is very important to me, and I can not just abandon it like that. I want you to bind only two powers. My ability to flame, and my power of energy balls. By doing that I can still keep my basic Wiccan powers and levitation."

"Damien, if we remove them, you will be defenseless. All you will have to guide you is levitation, and trust me, it comes in handy, but isn't the best power."

"I know Mom, but remember when I was thirteen and I wanted another witch power like everyone else?"

"Yes."

"And you said that I probably wouldn't get another one because of the demonic ones. I think that maybe with them bound, I can inherit another witch power. Plus I mean, we'll make a reversal potion that I can take at anytime to unbind them."

"I'll think about it." Phoebe said, "Now shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Mom." Damien said as he stood up. She too stood up. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek and flamed out.

"That son of mine." she smiled to herself as she headed out of the Dwelling, to face her day.

**I know this chapter is short. And was delayed in getting posted, and I heartily apologize. This chapter is to act as a filler between the next intense chapter planned. I felt it would be pertinent to explore the relationship between Phoebe and Damien. I hope you liked, and please review! **


End file.
